1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to motorized swings, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved motorized swing wherein the same enables a variation of the swing effect upon adjustment of spaced pivotally mounted control arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore provided a host of motorized swings to effect a swinging motion of an underlying suspended child's swing. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,820 to Bochmann providing a child's motorized swing with a battery operated drive unit which includes rotation of a small crank spaced adjacent a hanger supporting the swing. The unit may utilize battery power that is rechargeable through a conventional AC circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,985 to Grudoski utilizing a belt-driven drive arrangement with a resilient spring to buffer the swinging effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,827 to Quinlan utilizes a battery powered solenoid to exert a motor force on a swinging infant seat to effect a swing of the seat through an attendant linkage arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,410 to Kosoff utilizes a baby swing suspended from a horizontal bar by spaced hangers. A direct current motor drives the rim of a wheel, which upon rotation effects rotation of a shaft imparting a corresponding swinging motion to the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,678 to McGugan sets forth a child's swing apparatus utilizing a gear driven arrangement to effect a smooth, rocking motion of a downwardly depending link directed from the gear mechanism.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved motorized swing wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction to enable variation of a swinging motion by the swing apparatus.